


Kiss under the mistletoe

by Mercury_Writer



Series: Christmas 2020 [4]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer
Summary: Riz is fed up of Cory and Naveed's pining so plans to get the two of them together.
Relationships: Naveed Haider & Riz Nawaz, Naveed Haider/Cory Wilson, Riz Nawaz & Cory Wilson
Series: Christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036488
Kudos: 10





	Kiss under the mistletoe

“Mate just tell him how you feel.” Riz said to Cory during their free period. 

“I can’t just tell him. I don’t think he even like me that way anymore.” Cory sighed. 

“Cory I’m not blind I’ve seen the way he looks at ya, of course he still likes you.” Riz was seriously done with both Cory and Naveed, it was so obvious how they felt for each other, but both were convinced that the other didn’t feel the same and were too stubborn to tell the other how they felt. This resulted in both- although mainly Cory- whining to Riz about how they feel.   
“Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? He says no and it’s awkward for a few weeks and you go back to normal. Anything would be better that putting up wi’ you pining over Nav.” Riz said, his tone teasing despite being serious. 

“I don’t know Riz. I don’t want to lose him or what we’ve already got. I messed up once, I don’t want to hurt him again.” Cory explained. Riz groaned .

“You better do something before I bang your heads together, literally.” Riz groaned, completely fed up.  
“It’s meant to be a happy, joyous time of year and you- Cory Wilson- are ruining it.” Complained Riz. It was almost painful for him at times to watch his two best friends be so obviously in love and yet be so oblivious. Cory threw his book at Riz for that. 

The day they broke up for the holiday, Riz decided to invite Cory and Naveed over for a sleepover. His parents were out and Alya was staying with a mate so he had the house to himself. That and he’d come up with a plan to get Cory and Naveed together, which he prayed to literally everything that it would work; seriously, Cory and Naveed were so annoying with all their pining. 

For a few hours all they did was play FIFA (which obviously Naveed lost every game) and watched a movie, basically what they’d normally would do. At one point Riz got up, excusing himself to the kitchen for a drink, when in fact he was placing some mistletoe up to catch Cory and Naveed out later- he thought that sort of thing was a load of rubbish, but honestly anything at this point to get the two of them together. 

“Right lads, you can come and help me wash this lot up otherwise my mum will go mental.” Riz lied to get the two of them in the kitchen. Riz let the two of them go first, before following them after a couple of minutes. 

“Oh would you look at that.” Riz exclaimed as he walked in.

“Look at what?” Nav asked confused. Riz nodded his head, indicating to above them. 

“That looks like mistletoe to me, you know what that means.” Riz stated, struggling to hide his grin. 

Cory and Naveed stared at each other for a few seconds, both looking embarrassed and unsure of what to do. 

“Well get on wi’ it. It is tradition after all, or whatever.” Riz sighed, getting fed up with the two of them again. 

“Well if it’s tradition we better-“ Cory began before being cut off by Naveed kissing him. Coy kissed back, Riz looking at the two with a smile on his face. ‘Finally’ he thought. The kiss went on for a few seconds, only stopped by Riz clearing his throat as if to remind the two that he was still stood there.

“Hey you’re the one who planned this. Make your mind up do you want us to kiss or not.” Cory scoffed at Riz, not taking his eyes of Naveed. 

“Look like my plan worked.” Riz said.   
“So does that mean you two have finally got you shit together?” Riz asked hopefully. 

“I guess so.” Naveed mumbled, turning to face Riz.

“Finally. Of course it took my intervention. You two were driving me mad!”

“Oh come on mate we weren’t that bad.” Cory argued.

“Mate I had to deal with both of ya pining and complaining about wanting to be together for ages. It was so annoying. I did warn ya Cory- I told ya I’d bang your heads together.” Said Riz teasingly. 

“Yeah I know.” Cory responded. 

“To be fair to Nav it was mainly you Cory- I swear every time we were on our own-“ Riz began before Cory cut him off.

“Alright mate, we get it.” Cory said in fake annoyance. 

“Aww Cory, sounds like you were obsessed with me.” Teased Nav.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Responded Cory, before leaning in to kiss Nav again. 

Riz was so glad Cory and Nav had finally got together. One because it would stop them annoying him, but mainly because he knew the two would be happy- and that is what is most important to Riz, his two best friend’s happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last year after a conversation with a friend of mine who actually suggested the idea for this fic, so thanks to them for the idea! 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone xx
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading xxx


End file.
